South Park: The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers
"The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" is the thirteenth episode from season six of the animated adult comedy series South Park and the 93rd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Trey Parker and written by Matt Stone. The episode first aired on Comedy Central on November 13th, 2002. Synopsis After becoming grossly enamored with the Lord of the Rings film series, Stan, Kyle and Cartman go on a "quest" to bring the movie videotape to Butters' house. However, they don't realize that what they really bring him is a copy of Backdoor Sluts 9 - the raunchiest, hardcore pornographic movie ever. When Stan's parents realize that they have accidentally switched the tapes, they try to catch up to the boys before anything terrible happens. Butters views the film, mistakenly believing that he is watching Lord of the Rings. Psychologically scarred, he becomes obsessed with the movie, and suffers a severe mental breakdown when Stan and the others take on a second quest to return the tape to The Two Towers video store. Cast Principal Cast Disclaimer * All characters and events in this show -- even those based on real people - are entirely fictional. All celebrity voices are impersonated.....poorly. The following program contains course language and due to its content it should not be viewed by anyone. Notes & Trivia * "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode is included on disc one of the South Park: The Hits, Volume 1 DVD collection by Comedy Central. * Voice actor Isaac Hayes is credited in this episode, but is not actually involved in the episode. * It is unclear which character(s) Rochelle Leffler provides the voice for in this episode. Allusions * This entire episode is a send-up to the Lord of the Rings film series crafted by director Peter Jackson, which in turn, was based on a series of fantasy novels by author J. R. R. Tolkien. The movie series consisted of three installments beginning with Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring in 2001, Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers in 2002 and Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King in 2003. The Two Towers video store, seen in this episode, is named for the second movie. * The younger children from Bailey are playing "Harry Potter", which is the name of the title character as well as the umbrella title of a series of junior reader fantasy novels by author J.K. Rowling. There were seven novels written in the series, which have been adapted into eight feature films. * In the scene with the gathering of the Fellowship, the character of Kevin is seen wearing a Stormtrooper helmet. Imperial Stormtroopers are armored agents of the Galactic Empire and serve as key antagonists in the original Star Wars film series. * Gerald Broflovski makes reference to People magazine in this episode. People is a weekly American magazine of celebrity and human-interest stories, published by Time Inc. With a readership of more than 46 million adults, People has the largest audience of any American magazine. Gerald tells his wife that he read about the pornographic movie Backdoor Sluts 9 in an issue of People. Bloopers * Quotes * Randy Marsh: Alright, now listen kids. There's some things that we need to put into context for you. You see, a man puts his penis into a woman's vagina for both love and pleasure. But sometimes the woman lays on top of the man facing the other way so that they can put each other's genitals in their mouths. This is called 69ing, and it's normal. .... * Gerald Broflovski: Now, on the double penetration boys, you see, sometimes when a woman has sex with more than one man, each man makes love to a different orifice. * Randy Marsh: That's right. It's something adults can do with really good friends in a comfortable setting. .... * Randy Marsh: Well, y-you see, when a-when a man and a woman fall in love, the-the man puts his penis in the woman's vagina. It's called lovemaking and it's part of being in love. * Token Black: And when the woman has four penises in her at the same time, then stands over the men and pees on them, is that part of being in love too? .... * Token Black: Five midgets, spanking a man covered with Thousand Island dressing. Is that making love? See also External Links * * * "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" at Wikipedia * * "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" at the South Park Wiki References ---- Category:South Park/Episodes Category:South Park/Season 6 episodes Category:2002/Episodes Category:Trey Parker/Director Category:Matt Stone/Writer Category:Trey Parker/Executive producer Category:Matt Stone/Executive producer Category:Trey Parker/Voice actor Category:Matt Stone/Voice actor Category:Nico Agnone/Voice actor Category:Adrien Beard/Voice actor Category:Rochelle Leffler/Voice actor Category:Mona Marshall/Voice actor Category:Eliza Schneider/Voice actor Category:Episodes with crew categories